


Who Cares

by Calimon1991



Category: Suzumiya Haruhi no Yuuutsu | The Melancholy of Suzumiya Haruhi
Genre: M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-05
Updated: 2014-06-05
Packaged: 2018-02-03 13:18:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,959
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1746077
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Calimon1991/pseuds/Calimon1991
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Really just an excuse for Itsuki/kyon porn... doesn't make much sense beyond that...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Who Cares

Gods, I couldn’t understand why I was so _fucking_ horny.

I groaned as I stroked myself furiously, trying desperately to get off, but I just couldn’t seem to get enough friction.

I was so glad that my mom had decided to take my little sister out somewhere; I was way too out of it to keep my voice down.

“Mn.”  I bit my lip, trying to stifle the noises I was making despite the empty house.

Why the hell was I so hard?!

_Ding Dong_

I froze, my hand still buried in my boxers; that was the doorbell, but there was no way that I was going to answer the door in my condition.

The damned bastard would just have to come back later if it was important.

I panted for a few moments, slowly pulling my hand from my underwear; I had no intention of going down there and opening the door, but I would feel awkward if I kept going and there was someone standing outside my house; I would have to wait until I was sure that they were gone.

A few moments passed and I was sure that they had gotten the point, but just as I was relaxing the doorbell rang again.

“Fuck.”  I groaned as I threw the covers that I had pulled over myself and sat up.

It looked like the bastard wasn’t going to leave me alone.

I stormed down the stairs and made my way to the door, only after calming down a bit of course.

“What?”  I demanded without even waiting to see who it was.

I was greeted to a sheepishly smiling Koizumi.

What the hell was he doing here?

Especially after…

No, he wasn’t who I was thinking about!

I would never admit it.

“What do you want?”

“Suzumiya-san was upset that you didn’t show up at the club room today and wanted me to come ‘make sure you had a good excuse’.”  He informed.

I groaned as I ran a hand through my hair; there was no way that I was going back to the school, not in the condition I was in…

“Are you alright?  You look flushed.”  His usual fake, cheery smile was replaced with a look of concern.

I blinked at him and then blushed slightly “Uh, y- yeah… I just… feel like I might be getting a little sick…”

If it had been anyone else I’m sure they would have called me out on the lie.

But Koizumi just nodded softly.

“You should go lie down.”

I nodded in return, “Y- Yeah, I’m gonna go-“

“Do you need anything?”  The other looked genuinely concerned; I had never seen such intense emotion on his face before; he seemed to be really worried about me.

“Uh… no, I’m okay.”  I replied; I really did not want him near me anymore; all I wanted to do was hull up in my room and jack-off until I could get this horrible arousal to go away.

“Are you sure?”  He asked as he pushed forward, coming into my house without permission.

“Yeah, I’m fine.  I was just going to go to bed.”  I insisted as I backed up.

He ignored me and closed the door after himself as he walked closer to me.

I kept backing up until I found myself falling backwards onto the couch.

“Koizumi, I said I’m fine!”  I nearly yelled, but he was persistent as he rested his hand on my forehead.

My face turned bright red as he looked down at me.

He blinked at my reaction.

And then horror filled me as he glanced down and saw the proof of my previous activities; I thought for sure that I had gotten it to go down, but him touching me seemed to affect me way too much.

I pushed him away, “I said I’m fine.  Get the hell off of me!”

Koizumi allowed me to push him off of myself, but just stood and stared at me after stumbling back a few paces.

We stared at each other for a few moments; I wanted nothing more than to kick the other male out of my house, but there was a small part of me that was trying to argue with me on that point – the part of me that was currently standing at attention in my pants.

There was no way that I could let the other male know that though.

“Get out Koizumi.”  I finally spoke up – not being able to take the awkward silence anymore – as I looked away from the other, “Go tell Haruhi I’m sick or something.”  I finished as I started turning away.

“But that would be lying.  You’re not sick.”

He stated it so bluntly and all I could do was freeze in my steps.

“Gods Koizumi.  Please don’t do this…”  I really didn’t want him to go tattle on me to Haruhi, but there was no way I was going back to the school after all of this either.

“Let me take care of you then.”  He muttered; it was so soft that I was sure I hadn’t heard him correctly.

I spun around to question him about it and found him standing mere inches away from me.

I gasped softly and he took the chance to grab me and kiss me, slipping his tongue right into my opened mouth.

I had known that Koizumi was interested in me for quite some time know, but I never would have thought that he would make a move on me like this.

I also had never been interested in him making a move until about a week ago when I had suddenly lost control of my libido, but right now ‘little me’ was very happy.

I groaned into the kiss, part of me was yelling to push him away and force him the fuck out of my house, but it seemed that “little Kyon” was in complete control at the moment.

Koizumi pulled away and stared at me for a few moments as the two of us panted.

I’d known; I’d known he liked me and up until now I had tried to ignore the fact because I had had no interest in him and I knew he wasn’t going to make a move with how unstable Haruhi could be.  Why was he moving now?

“I’m sorry Kyon.”  He muttered as he forced himself to step away from me, “I was out of line.”  He muttered.

Damn him; of course once I had decided not to kick him out he decided to get his head out of his ass.  Well it was too fucking bad for him because it was way too late now.

“Shut the hell up Koizumi.”  I practically growled before pulling him into another kiss.

He froze in my grip for a few moments before wrapping his arms around my waist and returning the kiss.

Once again we pulled apart for air.

“Kyon…” Koizumi panted as he stared at me with confused eyes, “What-“

“Don’t even ask.”  I replied; I didn’t even really know what was going on.  All I knew was that I had a fucking rock between my legs that had been caused by thoughts of the very guy in front of me.  I’d never thought that I was gay – and I probably wasn’t because I still thought that Asahina-san was one of the most gorgeous things in the world, but right now I really didn’t care.

Right now all I could think of was sex and I didn’t care about the gender of the person I was getting it from.

A tiny bit of me prickled with fear as it tried to think what gay sex really meant, but I quickly squashed that down; there was no turning back right now.

Before I could give myself any more time to think I grabbed Koizumi’s arm and stared dragging him in the direction of the stairs.

He sputtered slightly as he allowed himself to be dragged behind me.

When we were in my room and I had the door shut behind us, I shoved Koizumi onto my bed and straddled his hips before kissing him fiercely once more.

Koizumi was once again frozen for a few moments as he tried to get his mind wrapped around what was going on, but I was trying my darndest to get both of us to stop thinking.

I pulled away with a gasp, as I tried to catch my breath.

“Kyon… we shouldn’t…”  Koizumi panted.

“Hell no.”  I grunted as I pushed him down into a lying position.

For a moment it looked like he was going to protest again, but it seemed that the part of him that had obviously always wanted this won out because instead of making further complaints he propelled himself forward and flipped our positions so that he was now above me.

I blinked at him for a few moments and was suddenly slightly afraid at the soft smirk that quirked his lips.

“Sorry Kyon.  I know that this is just Suzumiya-san’s doing, but you’re being far too tempting and I just can’t help myself.”  He started, “I’ve been craving this for way too long; I just hope that you don’t hate me too much when all of this is over.”

I stared at him in confusion for a few moments, but before I was able to question him he pressed his lips to mine once more.

I moaned and allowed myself to forget everything other than how good I felt.

I don’t even know how long we kissed, but we just kept going at it; eventually though ti was no longer enough for either of us.

I gasped suddenly as he lowered his pelvis to grind against mine and I was able to feel that he was indeed just excited as I was.

He pulled away slightly and buried his face in my shoulder as he groaned, “Gods.”  He muttered, “I don’t know how long I’ll last.”

I let out a huff of a laugh, “That’s not a problem; we’re in the same boat.”

He chuckled softly against my shoulder before moving up to press his lips to my neck.

I gasped and bucked up to grind our clothed erections together again.

He let out a breath of a laugh against my skin before opening his mouth and lathing his tongue over it.

“Nn, Koizumi, let’s… let’s get undressed.” I managed through panted breaths.

Koizumi pulled away and nodded before he kneeled above me and began to unbutton his shirt.

I watched as the clothes slowly fell away from his body and I was able to get a peek at his skin.  I didn’t bother to try undressing myself; the position we were in would have made trying to do that too difficult and I wasn’t going to admit that I was enjoying the show.

Once he had his shirt unbuttoned he tossed it to the side and pushed himself off of me so that he could get rid of his pants too.

I propped myself up onto my elbows to watch him finish undressing, which didn’t take long because it seemed he was going to leave his boxers on for the moment.

When his pants had been discarded he made his way back to the bed and crawled over me, catching his hands under my shirt so the he could slide his hands over my skin.  He kissed me again as he bunched my shirt up so that he could rub his thumbs over my nipples.

I gasped into his mouth; I wasn’t aware that that part of me had been so sensitive.

We devoured each other’s mouths for a few long moments before Koizumi finally pulled away long enough to drag my shirt up and over my head, tossing it into the corner before returning to our kissing.

Now that my chest was exposed Itsuki slowly dragged his lips from mine and down my body to latch them onto one of my nipples.  I gasped at the feeling, arching into his hot mouth.

I could feel him smile against my skin as he brought one of his hands to tweek the nipple that wasn’t in his mouth.

“Fngh, Koi- Itsuki.  Please, more.”

Koizumi laughed slightly as he pulled his mouth away and sat up, looking down at me and suddenly becoming serious.

“I never dreamed that I would actually be able to see this.”  He muttered softly as he raked his eyes up and down my bare chest.

I almost growled, “Well, do something about it then.”

Koizumi gave another chuckle and a shake of his head as he leaned back down to peck me on the lips before pulling away once again so that he could remove my pants and boxers, leaving me the only one completely naked.

Koizumi stared down at me for a moment and it was almost enough to snap me out of the haze I was in, but before the fog lifted completely my mind went blank again as Koizumi brought his mouth down to run his tongue up my shaft.

“Fuck.”  I whispered.

A small laugh came from Koizumi before he mouthed the head of my cock.

I let out a gasped as I tried to buck my hips further into the moist heat, but Koizumi had already grabbed my hips to prevent such actions.

“Koizumi-“ I started, but was cut off with a groan as he pulled away, “Wha-“

“Say my name.”  Koizumi said as he looked up at me, “And I’ll continue.”

I panted as I stared down at him.

Why the hell was he so keen on me using his first name?

“Fine, Itsuki, please, just keep doing that.”

A small smile played on his lips before he consented and dipped his mouth back down, licking the tip of my penis before taking it back into his mouth.

I moaned loudly as I grabbed the back of his head, trying desperately for him to take more of me in, but he seemed to be too in control of the situation and was able to keep things at his own pace, much to my dismay.

After a few minutes Koizumi finally lowered his mouth further and raised one of his hands to stroke the base of my shaft as he sucked on the rest.

I gasped and moaned and in no time at all I felt sure that I was going to come, unfortunately for me Koizumi seemed to notice this as well and pulled his mouth away once again.

“Wh- why the hell’d you stop?”

“I’m sorry Kyon, but this isn’t quite enough for me.”  He replied as he stood.

I was about to complain, but stopped when he suddenly removed his boxers.

I stared for a few moments, part of my brain trying to tell me that I needed to stop this, that I wasn’t going to like what was coming next, but seeing him just as aroused as I was, was an intoxicating sight.  I was willing to do whatever he wanted at the moment.

Koizumi leaned back over me and kissed me again before gently pushing me back so that I was lying on the bed once again.

These kisses were different than the ones before, instead of hard and hot, they were gentle and sensual.  They left me gasping for breath.

“Don’t we need lube or something?”  I managed to pant out between breaths and kisses, trying to suppress that tiny part of me that was freaking out about where this was going.

Koizumi shook his head as he kissed me again.

“But-“  I tried when he pulled away again.

“We’re not going to need it Kyon.”  He assured.

I wanted to protested, but before I could he pressed his groin to mine and rubbed our naked shafts together.

All I could do was moan loudly at the feel of his hot flesh sliding against mine.

Koizumi let out a half laugh before burying his face in the crook of my neck and moaning softly himself.

This continued on for a few minutes before Koizumi seemed to need more; he lifted one of his hands and brought it down to our throbbing members, wrapping it around the both of us and stroking.

I gasped and bucked into his hands, causing pleasure to race through my body as I thrust against him, trying to get more friction.

Koizumi groaned against my neck, biting down softly on my shoulder as the pleasure seemed to get to him as well.

“Gods, Kyon.”

“Yes…”  I hissed in response as I continued to buck against him, needing more friction.

He nodded against my shoulder as he seemed to suddenly loose control of his hips, grinding wildly against me and speeding up the movement of his hand before groaning loudly.

I gasped as Koizumi gave a few last jerks against me before stilling; suddenly I felt a few spurts of warm liquid splash against my stomach.

Koizumi collapsed onto me, panting harshly as he tried to catch his breath.

I blinked up at the ceiling for a few moments, still painfully hard, but not wanting to say anything about it at the moment.

Koizumi stayed still for a few moments longer before slowly getting off of me.

“Sorry.”  He muttered as he slowly traveled back down my body.

I was about to tell him it wasn’t a big deal, but before I could say anything he had reached my still-throbbing erection and took it back into his mouth.

“Fu- Itsuki.”  I groaned loudly.

Koizumi made no reply as he continued to work my shaft with his hands and mouth; I came within seconds of the intense ministrations.

I let out a surprised grunt as the pressure that had built up finally released.

Koizumi pulled away before standing and starting to get dressed.

I watched him for a few moments, still in a daze as I tried to come down from my post-orgasmic high.

“What are you doing?”  I muttered sleepily.

Koizumi sighed as he pulled on his pants, “I need to go Kyon.”  He started, “If I don’t go back Suzumiya-san may come looking for you, herself.”

I continued to watch him as he pulled on his shirt and buttoned it, “I’m going to go and tell her that you’re not feeling well.”

“You’re going to lie to her?”  I asked as I pushed myself into a sitting position.

“Well, I can’t very well tell her what really happened.”  He said as he turned to leave the room.

“Itsuki, wait.”

He froze in his tracks.

“What about this?”

“I’m sorry I took advantage of you.”

I blinked at his back, “What the hell are you talking about?”

He sighed as he turned to look at me over his shoulder, a terribly somber look on his face, “I knew that you weren’t in your right mind and I allowed myself to take advantage of you despite that.  I am truly sorry.”  He turned away and started for the door to my room once again, “I only hope that you will be able to forgive me once your head clears.”

The last bit had been said so softly that I almost hadn’t caught it.

All I could do was stare at his back as he left, closing the door behind himself.

What the hell was he talking about?

How had he taken advantage of me?  I’m the one who had basically dragged him up to my room.

I shook my head before rubbing at my face, trying to get my head wrapped around things.

So, I had – almost – slept with Itsuki Koizumi.  I was pretty sure that somehow that was supposed to bother me, but it didn’t.  If I thought about it really hard being with Koizumi made a lot of sense.  He was a really great guy and I couldn’t see Haruhi getting pissed off at me for having a relationship with him like she obviously would if I ever tried anything with Asahina-san or Nagato – or any other girl for that matter.

It wasn’t just logical though; there was a part of me that really wished I had spent more time getting to know Koizumi instead of just yelling at him for not helping me with Haruhi more often.

So what was I doing just letting him walk away like that?

I shot off of my bed and burst through the door of my room – after making sure to throw on some clothes, quickly making my way down the stairs and to the front door.  I threw it opened and was relieved to see Koizumi just getting into the taxi that always managed to show up just when he wanted it to.

I looked at me with wide eyes as I jogged toward him.

“Koizumi…”  I panted when I reached him.

He blinked at me, “Kyon?”

I looked at him, “It doesn’t have to end this way.”

He let out another sigh and looked away, “Kyon, as much as I wish that was ture-“

“Shut the hell up and let me finish.”

Another wide-eyed look.

“You know that Haruhi’s never had the same effect on my as she has on others.”  I started, kind of making things up as I went, “I don’t think this is her doing, which is obviously what you think it is.”

“How can it not be?  You’ve never-“

“Showed interest in you before?  Yeah, I know, but I’m pretty sure I’m bi and you can’t blame me for being distracted with Asahina-san in the room.”

“Um, I suppose not.”  He replied awkwardly.

I groaned as I ran a hand through my hair.

“What I’m trying to say is that…  I don’t want this to end this way.”

“I think it’s for the best Kyon.”

“Why?”

Koizumi frowned and looked away again, “It is frighteningly obvious that Suzumiya-san is interested in you; she would be very upset if you were to start a relationship with anyone else.”

“So, what I’m hearing is you making excuses for this not to happen.”

“Wh- What, I-“

I laughed; I’d never seen the always composed Itsuki Koizumi sputter like that.

He chuckled lightly in return, “I suppose it’s seems that that’s what I’m doing, but-“

“I know that I should care that if Haruhi gets too upset she could end the world, but when it comes to something like this I really don’t.”  I started, “I’m not interested in Haruhi that way and if she’s going to destroy the world just because I want to date someone then so be it.”

Koizumi gasped as he looked at me.

“Come on!  You don’t really expect me to be in a relationship with Haruhi just to make her happy, do you?  I’ve never been one for being a kiss-up to her and I’m not going to start now.

“So, if I have to be in a relationship that could put the whole world in danger…”

I trailed off and it was my turn to look away.

“Uh, I guess… I wouldn’t mind it being with you…”

“I… my organization-“

I looked up and glared at him; he was really going to throw this away just because of his dumb organization.

He let out a soft laugh at the look I gave him and went on.

“I don’t think my organization world approve, but… for once I don’t care what they have to say.”

“Really?”

He nodded and smiled – a real smile, not one of those fake ones he was always giving.

“Would you like to go to dinner with me?”

“What about Haruhi and the club?”

He shrugged, “I’ll just think of something to tell her tomorrow.”

I grinned, “Let’s go.”

END


End file.
